It'll be our little secret
by Kataang Gaang
Summary: Sokka, Suki, Teo and Toph finally get out of the house, and Aang suprises Katara with a homecoming present for himself... suck at summarys but read anyway


I often wondered what it would feel like if I wrote an M rated story, but I realized I'm too young and er, inexperienced to write like that, but I _can_ write a border-line T. So this is my first story with Aang and Katara all grown up, I'm gonna say they're like 5 years older, so Aang would be like 18 and Katara is almost 20.

* * *

It's been five years since Aang took down the Fire Lord -or Senor Hotman as Sokka likes to call him- and the gaang has been hanging out back at Ba-Sing-Se.

Recently Sokka realized just how lonely he was without Suki and asked for her hand in marriage, and the two of them choose to wait a year or so to marry officially. Teo quickly professed his love for Toph, bringing out the girl's first blush. So now the two lovers travel with their partners, though Toph hasn't really confirmed their relationship just yet.

It was a warm night and Sokka decided Suki needed a night on the town, so he asked her out to dinner, which she readily agreed to. Teo then asked Toph if she would like to go for a stroll, which made Toph blush slightly, and agree.

Katara watched the two retreating figures holding hands and sighed, its been five years since Aang last kissed her on the balcony with so much passion. Lately, he would give Katara a peck on the cheek before opening his glider suddenly and rushing off to meet with some important general or diplomat.

Katara closed the door and faced the empty room, she sighed again and went to get ready for bed. She washed her hair and face, and slipped out of her clothes and into her silk robe. She went over to her bed and blew out the candle, her only light aside from the moon. She turned to face the window and let a few tears escape her eyes.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the last time Aang said "I love you" to her, but she stopped because she couldn't remember that far back. She started to drift asleep, unaware of who was prowling through the kitchen in pitch dark.

The mysterious person stubbed their toe and stopped gasping in pain, biting their lip to keep from whimpering. Eventually the stairs met their feet and the figure slowly crept up the stairs steering clear of the creaky parts of the wood. Their hand met the brass handle on the third door down the hallway on the right.

The soft snores of the water tribe woman reached the man's ear, and he smiled opening the door. He saw he slumbering figure silhouetted against the silver rays of the near-fill moon. He crept around to the bed, seeing Katara's sheets strewn around her body indicating the restlessness she felt during her sleep.

She moved suddenly, turning onto her back making her robes slip slightly to reveal something the man took in with loving eyes which suddenly turned ravenous. He hadn't seen the girl in a month, a whole month of no touching or kissing or blushing. He still hadn't officially told her he loved her what with all the trips he was making, to the Fire nation and Omashu, he barely had time to breathe.

He looked down at the woman he loved with lust in his eyes, and something in him suddenly snapped as he grabbed the sheets and threw them on the ground causing Katara to wake up. She looked up to see a dark figure and froze as she saw a hand reach for her wrist. She looked around in panic, but couldn't find any source of water anywhere.

The figure grabbed her wrist and sharply, yet gently, pulled it towards him, Katara rammed into the muscular chest. Her eyes widened in fear as the man crushed his lips to hers, and she started hitting him with her free hand. He drew away, and Katara realized with a shiver through her heart who it was.

Aang grabbed her other hand and threw her against the wall, making sure she didn't get hurt, and quickly pinned her body with his own.

Katara looked up at the monk and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked into his silver eyes, he looked almost hungry in a way, and she could have sworn she heard a low playful growl. She closed her eyes, almost fearful for what he was about to do to her.

A pair of hot frantic lips met hers in a kiss that would have put their last kiss to shame, even the one on the balcony at the Jasmine Dragon. Aang's hands traveled up Katara's sides from her hips to her back, and pulled her closer.

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed into the kiss, ready to show him just how much she loved him. He pulled away swiftly, and looked at Katara with so much love, he could have sworn fireworks went off. He pulled her into a tight warm embrace and started kissing her neck.

She giggled girlishly and blushed, she pulled him tighter and put her hand on his neck, caressing it. She started to trace the tattoo on his head when he mumbled something into her neck making her shiver. She giggled, "What?" She asked breathless, showing Aang what he could do to her.

He pulled back smiling, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight, "I love you." His hot breath moved across her face, sending his musky smell over to her making her brain clog. He put his forehead against hers, "Sorry it took me this long to say it." He chuckled. Katara just shook her head and pulled him into her, "I knew all along" She whispered her lips on his neck, as they stood there, hugging.

After a few moments of standing in each others arms Katara breathed in deeply, accenting her figure in Aang's frame. He could feel her, every curve and the thought of it made him sigh and frown.

She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away, an eyebrow raised. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, no, I just- Well It's just-" He looked away unable to tell her how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.

She grabbed his chin and pulled him to look at her, and she gazed into his stormy eyes, "You can tell me, I won't mind." She sounded so seductive when she said this, it shocked her, knowing she didn't do it on purpose.

Aang looked at Katara meaningfully, she gasped, "I need you."

"I'm right here, Aang. I'm not leaving you."

"No. No, I _need _you."

Katara studied Aang's face for a moment, until she realized what she meant and her eyes widened., "Aang? What are you talking about? Aang?" He grabbed her and swung her into his arms and carried her over to her bed.

He placed her down gently on the soft bed, and looked down at her, "I _need _you." His eyes held such determination, Katara couldn't say anything.

He slowly took off his tunic to show his perfectly formed pecs, and well toned abs, which Katara ran her fingers across, making him smile, "You're tickling me," He chuckled, his body shaking to not show it, "but I bet you know that." She nodded all of a sudden shy, thinking of what they were about to do.

Aang looked at the sash tying Katara's robe around her slim waist and smiled, playing with it in his fingers as he sat down on the bed. Katara looked at the moon hoping Aang didn't notice her blush forming around her ears, slowly making its way up her face.

Aang leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth and sighed exhaling his musky scent over her letting her breathe it in, "Something bothering you?" She managed to croak out, her mind in a haze from his breath.

He looked down at her smiling, and shook his head, "No, nothings wrong." He sat up and turned his back to her, and held his head in his hands. He rested his arms on his knees and sighed again.

Katara got up pulling her robe closer around her and put her chin on his shoulder making him flinch slightly as she pressed her body into his back. "Are you sure nothings bothering you?" He nodded his head weakly, pulling his head out of his hands partially and gave her a small reassuring smile.

She smiled seductively back wrapping her arms around his waist and tugging him backwards. He stayed where he sat, no matter how hard Katara pulled him, and eventually she gave up, flopping backwards, staring at the ceiling.

Aang looked over his shoulder at Katara and smiled, his eyes softening at the sight of her looking so tense, "Its just- you haven't exactly said anything." He looked out the window, embarrassed.

Katara looked up at Aang, seeing him blush in the moonlight, "Oh. Oh I see, Aang, you're so- You're just so silly." She laughed at him, seeing him give her a surprised look.

"I'm silly? What have I done that would show my silliness at the moment?" He frowned and stared at Katara.

She sat up and hugged him, pulling him down with her as she started to lie back down, he put a hand besides her to balance his weight over her.

She looked up at him and smiled as she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her. Finally when their nose's touched, she exhaled, "I love you too."

Their lips met, as soon as Katara's breath met Aang's face, he moved his hand over to her thigh, moving his fingers in intricate patterns as he gathered up her robe, searching for flesh. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her.

Katara's tongue traced Aang's lips looking for an opening, as she felt his cool hand touch her thigh and start to rub right above her knee. She moaned in ecstasy making Aang's mouth open letting his breath surround Katara's face, giving her the chance to slip her tongue in his mouth to dance with his tongue.

Katara moved her hands down to Aang's waist, and started to tug on the sash that held his pants in place. Aang smiled against her mouth and broke the kiss to properly undo the waistband, all the while smiling and looking down at Katara lovingly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Right at that moment, Toph and Teo were making they're way home, "I hope you had fun, Toph." Teo looked at Toph hopefully, seeing her nod plainly, and he hung his head slightly. Toph of course sensed it, even though Teo wasn't directly touching the ground, "Of course I had fun Teo," His head snapped up, encouraged, "I was with you." She added, bringing a faint blush to the earthbender's cheeks.

Teo saw her look away and grabbed her hand comfortingly and together the two of them headed back to the house under the near full-moon. They reached the steps that led up to the door moments later, and Toph quickly pushed Teo up the ramp she made him earlier.

She fumbled with the key for a few minutes before sighing and giving it to the smiling man behind her, "Here, you can do it, I have better things to do with my time then play with stupid keys." Teo chuckled slightly and unlocked the door, and wheeled through to the kitchen, "Would you like some tea?" He whispered as loud as he could, knowing Katara was probably asleep up-stairs.

He looked back at Toph, who was standing in the door way, eyes wide, "I don't believe it... He finally did it." Teo rolled back to Toph, concern in his eyes, "Who did what?" Toph smacked a hand on the wall and shushed Teo, who went back to make tea. Toph chuckled a she walked over to Teo after locking the door, "Twinkletoes is finally a man."

Teo and Toph sat in the kitchen for a while drinking and talking about their pasts as they often did, struggling to catch up with each other. Each wanting to know more about the other as love carved its way to each other.

A loud bang came from up above, "Whoa, what was that?" Teo looked up and began to wheel over to the stairs, not even realizing that it would prove to be useless, when Toph grabbed his brake lever and placed a finger on his lips, making him blush.

She began to roll Teo off to his bedroom, which was located conveniently on the first floor, and emerged from his room with red cheeks considering Teo had insisted he give Toph a good-night kiss.

She snuck up-stairs and walked to her room which just so happened to be past Katara's room, she paused next to the door, feeling the bed move and shuddered, wanting to get the thought out of her head. She silently closed the door and using her famous metalbending skills, she locked the door from their side, with a faint 'click'. She walked the rest of the way and stared at the ceiling for what seemed hours before she eventually drifted off.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Suki stumbled under Sokka's weight as she gripped his arm to keep from toppling over, which proved to be useless since Sokka was leaning on her, together the two landed on the dirt road ending with Sokka over Suki, his face on her chest. Suki pushed Sokka off her, cheeks warm, as she stood up and brushed herself off, looking down at Sokka wondering how to carry him home considering she wasn't alone.

She rubbed her stomach, scared at the thought that the baby was hurt, she shook her head and thought, 'There is no full baby yet, stop worrying so much and focus on Sokka.'

She looked down at her fiance and shook her head, she should have stopped him at his third drink, but she thought he deserved some fun, so she let him order drink after drink, until he had seven empty bottles in front of them. One bottle was half-full in Suki's hand filled with water, as she watched her lover stare at her for a moment, then drop his head face-first into his soup.

She grabbed his arms and dragged him a few feet before Sokka woke up, and got up to wrap his arms around Suki and begin to kiss her neck. Suki ran her fingers up his back, her eyes dropped as he began to nibble her ear, walking her backwards toward the house.

He ran her into the side of the railing next to the house, pinning her as he ran his fingers down her hips, she pushed him away when she felt him pull the sash that held her tunic in place. She took his hand and walked towards the door pulling out a key from Sokka's pocket.

She unlocked the door and shoved Sokka in after he started to walk back towards the tavern, and slipped in placing her hands on Sokka's chest, giving him a long, slow kiss. He put his hands on her waist and gently pulled her forward, deepening the kiss. They walked awkwardly towards the stairs, braking apart every now and then to breathe, until they heard a loud thump followed by Aang's name being shouted.

Suki took Sokka to their room and told him she'd be right back and that if he wanted more he would have to stay awake, he just nodded dreamily with his eyes closed not even noticing it when Suki left.

Suki went across the hallway to Katara's room and knocked softly waiting for Katara to answer, and heard sounds on the other side of the door. She heard rustling and voices, two distinct voices, one telling the other to keep quiet.

Katara opened the door slightly, the lock giving way when the handle was turned, and stared at Suki, eyes wide, a hand holding a blanket up to her chest to keep herself hidden. Suki's mouth hung open and she tried to talk, making her mouth move, but no sound to come out.

"I know this looks weird, but it's not... You see, I, uh, I sleep, er like this." Katara smiled reassuringly to Suki. Her eyes widened when she felt Aang come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. Suki's gaze shifted to him, then his bare chest, luckily she couldn't see anymore since Katara was blocking her view.

Suki shook her head and gave the pair a hard, short glare, "You better hope Sokka doesn't find out about all of this." She turned around and went back to her room, where Sokka was sound asleep.

Aang bent down and began to kiss Katara's neck, making a small moan come from the girl, he carefully closed the door and took her back to the bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning down in the kitchen, Suki was preparing breakfast for everyone when she saw a disgruntled Sokka stumble down the stairs. Toph, knowing how bad Sokka's hangover must be, took advantage of the situation, "HI SOKKA! GOOD MORNING, ISN'T IT!" She chuckled softly to herself feeling him cringe and hearing him groan,

"Suks, sweetie, do we have any ice packs or somethin'?" He groaned as Toph started to sing "The girls of Ba Sing Se", as loud as she possibly could. Suki glared at her momentarily before realizing, she couldn't see, before she went over to finish cooking Sokka's breakfast.

She heard Katara come into the kitchen, after a quick greeting to everyone and open the cabinet next to her and whisper, "Does he know?" Suki shook her head discreetly and poured the food onto a plate, "Not yet, but I'd watch your step, if I was you."

Toph looked up at Aang's arrival, "Good morning, Twinkletoes, how'd you sleep last night?" Aang perked up when he heard the meaning in Toph's voice, "Oh, fine, and you? Heard you and Teo went out." He smirked seeing the girl blush faintly before ducking her head.

Aang looked over in the sitting area and saw Momo noisily eating some fruit he swiped from the kitchen, before looking back at his friends at the table, he looked over Suki's shoulder, and his nose wrinkled up as he smelled the meat, "Ugh, Hey Momo, you willing to share?" Momo looked up, cocked his head and quickly gathered up his food, and scurried out the window.

Aang hung his head as Katara went over to sit next to Sokka, cringing when Suki placed a plate in front of him, making him dive in and fling bits of food everywhere, "Eat with your mouth closed please, Sokka." He looked up at her, eyes wide and blank, and shrugged digging back into the mound of food.

Katara looked at her own plate of food and shuddered slightly, _Has meat always smelled this unappetizing? _She wondered as she thought maybe Aang's eating habits were rubbing off on her. She glanced at Aang who was staring at her and smiling, when she heard her brother disturb the intensity in his eyes, "So Aang, when exactly did you come home last night? I never heard you, and I have amazing hearing." Toph snorted which Sokka ignored and glared at Aang, some how knowing something happened, though having no clue what.

"Oh, uh I came home really late last night, and I was super quiet 'cause I didn't want to disturb you guys." He smiled and winked at Katara.

"You might want to tone it down a bit." Suki walked past Aang to clean up after warning him under her breath.

Aang shrugged casually and slipped over to Katara and sat next to her and immediately ran his hand over her knee, causing her to yelp and feel everyone's gaze at her wondering what was wrong, except Toph who just smirked.

Aang snickered and watched Sokka eat the last of his food, "Well, I'm gonna go shopping, c'mon Suki." Suki rolled her eyes and put the rest of the dishes on the drying rack. She then grabbed her purse, "I'm coming Sokka, wait for me!" She cried after him as she saw him slink towards the stalls down the streets, already a block ahead of her.

Toph went over to Teo and began to roll him towards the door, "Well, we're off, the Ember Island Players are in town and I wanna give 'em a piece of my mind and we'll probably got to Iroh's after. We'll be back in a couple of hours, don't do anything I wouldn't do." She grabbed Teo's jacket and ignored her own laughing at the thought of the two teenagers repeating last night's events.

The two lovers looked at each other, a huge crimson blush on one face, a cocky smile on the other, as Toph pushed Teo out to begin their date. Aang's smile got wider once the door 'mysteriously' locked itself, and glanced over where Katara was to find that she had left.

He walked through the hallway to Katara's room and pressed an ear to her door starting to listen, and almost immediately he heard Katara turning on the shower. He smiled again and eyes narrowed as a sneaky thought made its way in his mind.

He knocked softly wanting to preserve his manners, and waited for Katara to answer which seemed to drag on for hours until finally a sliver of light hit Aang's eye, "Can I help you?" Her eyes held something he'd never seen before, and his breath hitched as he found a word to describe it, lust.

"Erm, Yes, I believe you can help me, by opening that door just a little wider." He tried to sound demure and dangerous, but he only came off as a little desperate to her, he mentally slapped himself as she raised an eyebrow.

She began to open the door more to give Aang a better view of herself in her blue silk robe, the opening barely closed, and giggled quietly to herself when his jaw slightly dropped out of it's firm place, that was no doubt set to show off to Katara how muscular he was. Katara had noticed just how well Aang looked a while ago during some of his Firebending training with Zuko, when he had accidentally used earthbending to protect himself.

He had slammed the ground with his foot, causing a giant stone wall to block Zuko's attack, which was sprung on him considering he thought Zuko was in the Fire Nation, not even bothering to send a messenger hawk before he visited.

Aang had been with Katara when a giant fireball shot towards them, making Aang leap to his feet and defend. Katara had noticed then how every time he did earthbending, his muscles started to ripple, causing her to shiver.

Like then, she was now drifting her gaze down to his chest, though it was only half covered by his regular orange robe, which he promptly adjusted nervously when she began to stare. She gestured him in with one finger and he instantly followed with no hesitation.

She took his hands and started to lead him to the bed when she heard the shower, and an idea came to her as she adjusted her path to the bathroom ignoring Aang's eyes as they narrowed wondering what she was up to.

She let go of his hands as soon as he was in the room, and closed the door being sure the lock was secure. She felt two arms behind her wrap around pulling her to him, and felt Aang's hot breath on her neck as he started to nibble on her ear.

She turned around and pushed him from her with her hands on his chest, "Patience." She turned towards the running water, "I have to take a shower, and you're looking a little... dirty." She added with a wink causing Aang's knees to tremble, making him steady himself with a hand on the counter supporting most of his weight.

She slowly slipped out of her robe and turned back toward Aang giving him the whole view and watched with pleasure as his mouth hung open as his eyes swept over her for the second time in twenty-four hours. She walked over to him and began to slide his wrap off his shoulder, making his chest bare and she led their way to the shower.

She looked down at his pants with an eyebrow raised, "Lose the pants." She demanded. The tingling in her lower region was making her irritable for not having him naked again, and her crave for his body grew more and more with each passing second. He quickly obeyed her, slipping out of his pants and letting her pull him to the shower. He pressed herself to him and felt him suck in a breath when his manhood brushed her leg.

She smiled up at him and led him through a long slow kiss, which ended with their tongues joining with sparks erupting all around them as Aang's passion grew. Katara peeked around her and saw the candles in the room suddenly erupt with fire as the kiss deepened, and smiled knowing it was her making Aang do that.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Suki rolled her eyes yet again as she watched Sokka run around the courtyard with the new sword he just purchased yelling numerous battle cries. She leapt to her feet when Sokka tripped nearly landing on his sword next to him, and grunted when he tried to sit up making Suki have to support him while he stood up, "Let's get you home, I think you need some rest."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Very smooth, if you want me, why don't you just say so."

Suki gaped at him, "No, no I really think you need to rest."

Sokka snickered, "Sure. I'll humor you, lets go home and 'rest'." Suki smiled and kissed his neck, "Okay, lets go." She winked and led their way back home to 'rest'.

They walked down the street with slight pauses every now and then as Sokka spotted something out of the corner of his eye, giving Suki the job of keeping him focused on their destination which they arrived to moments later.

They stumbled through the door each in the others arms, kissing one another with intense heat, and made their way to the room they shared. As they passed by Katara's room they heard the shower and shouting from a young woman.

Sokka tore away from Suki, "Katara? Katara, are you okay?" He went into her room and looked around for her, panic in his eyes.

"Sokka, shes fine, come on." She began to caress his neck with her tongue trying to distract him from whatever Aang and Katara were doing at the moment. It worked.

Instantly his eyes rolled back and his body surrendered as they wrapped around her waist, and followed willingly when she lead him to their room.

She slipped out of her tunic as soon as the door was closed, and pulled Sokka to the bed pausing to take their boots off hastily. He moaned when her body left his arms as she whispered, "I'll be right back."

She gave him a wink before leaving the room wrapping her robe around her waist, and knocked loudly on Katara's bathroom door, "You guys might wanna cool it, we're home. If Sokka finds out, he'll freak."

She heard Katara come to the door moments later with a robe wrapped messily around her, "Then make sure he doesn't find out." Her cheeks a deep red.

"Fine it'll be our little secret, just be careful, and no more... er, screaming." She turned around suddenly and walked quickly to her room, locking it.

She walked over to Sokka and laid down into his welcoming open arms, "Now, where were we?" She giggled as he began to show her, his lips trailing her collarbone, as his hands explored other regions.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Iroh's eyes looked across at all the customers in his tea shop before resting on a certain couple, both gazing at each other lovingly, deep in conversation. He got up with a grunt, wincing when his joints cracked, and walked slowly over to the loving couple, a platter with two tea cups balanced skillfully on his palm.

"So that's when I just left my parents to go travel with Aang, and teach him to Earthbend. It was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do, and yet one of the easiest." Toph had a sullen expression on her face as she told Teo her life story, but brightened up when she thought about the most recent years of Teo's life, "Your turn."

Iroh placed a cup in front of each of them, and watched Teo begin his story starting from two years ago, the both of them completely oblivious to the old tea maker. He smiled warmly as he noticed the love in the eyes of the two teenagers, and wished everyone could be like this all the time.

He walked back to the front to speak with one of the servers and noticed all of the love in the shop. He smiled more widely as he thought of all the fortunate future generations who had the luck of being in a war less world to love another.

He walked to the famous balcony of his shop, the first place the Avatar showed his lover just how much his love for her was, and watched the sun set, ending yet another day. He wondered what Aang and Katara were up to at this moment, and chuckled wondering whether his thoughts should be pure or not.

As the sun finally disappeared, and Teo and Toph walked, and rolled, out of the shop, Iroh turned to them and bid farewell and good luck, knowing this would be the last time he saw the two of them for a few months as they set off on their own adventure to Gaoling. They were going to quickly visit Toph's parents and Teo's and explain to the two families of their love for each other, before returning to let Toph begin her new job as general to the Earth Kingdom army.

He watched as they walked down the road, Toph gently pushing Teo, as his hands were awkwardly behind him in a desperate attempt to keep a hold of her, making a small blush creep up on Toph's face. Iroh smiled knowing all of the young people who helped save the world were now happy and living their lives peacefully.

He watched the two leave his view before walking back into his shop and went to check on the quality of his tea as it was made by his trainees. Like Toph with Teo, Iroh loved his tea, and wouldn't change it at all.

Kind of like his life, it was perfect, and it would stay that way for years to come.

* * *

Wow, sucky ending... I really didn't know how to end this one, and initially I was going to end it with Sokka and Suki, but I decided Teoph should make one last appearance and wanted Iroh to show up at least once. I was gonna have Zuko come during breakfast, but that would have made it too long, so I just made him in a mini flashback.

Anywho, I have spent many sleepless nights wondering if I should make this a T or an M, and I decided I'm too young to write M's, so I stuck this as a T, and cut any couple off before they went too far, so I thought you'd like to know why I did that. So go, review!


End file.
